A swivel pin bearing of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,041, wherein the bushing is installed in the yoke arm of the yoke joint of a universal coupling and cylindrical rolling elements circulate between the bushing and the outer surface of the swivel pin, whereby the radial loads from the swivel pin are transmitted to the yoke joint by way of the bushing. The swivel pin bearings of the foregoing type all have a bushing which is inserted in the yoke eye with radial seating play, in which case it is possible to retain the original magnitude of the bearing play provided in the bushing, and moreover to avoid a tighter bearing seat with seating pressures, but if the bushing with its reinforced base portion is inserted in the yoke eye in an unfavorable way, the barrel shape of the bushing can be deformed. On account of the seating play, the bushing can be inserted into and removed from the yoke eye with relatively small applications of force. A particular disadvantage of the known swivel pin bearings lies in the fact that in order to disassemble the bushing, first the support plate must be detached and subsequently the bushing must be withdrawn by means of a mounting or tapping tool. As a result of this withdrawal of the bushing, particularly when the bushing is made of delicate thin-walled steel plate, the bushing can be easily damaged. For that reason in the known swivel pin bearings it is not possible to dismantle or replace the bushing in situ without the exercise of skill.